Body area networks (BANs) are a low-power short-range wireless technology that can be used for medical applications, such as digital band-aids and pacemakers, and for entertainment and consumer electronics applications, including heads-up displays and wireless gaming. Body area networks are being designed for use in several radio frequency bands, including 400 MHz Medical Implant Communications Service (“MICS”) band, 900 MHz and 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (“ISM”) band, and 3.1-10.6 GHz Ultra Wideband (UWB).
Standards are being promulgated to facilitate development and adoption of BANs and similar personal area networks. IEEE 802.15.6 is one such standard. IEEE 802.15.6 specifies the medium access control and physical layer requirements for compliant wireless networks.